Winter Wishes
by vanillacupcakesgirl
Summary: When Hermione wishes to meet her anonymous pen pal on Christmas Eve of sixth year, she certainly doesn't expect it to be Draco Malfoy. Dramione. WIP. Constructive criticism/positive comments only. No flames. Enjoy. Please R&R!


It is customary for a wizard or a witch to make a wish every Christmas Eve in England. Something about the magic of the night does have a tendency to make them come true. As a magical grows older and more powerful, the meaning of their wish deepens. As a young child, a witch or wizard is told to be very careful with their winter wish. They only get one a year. And though wishing seems like a very nice thing, one has to consider the outcome of later years. It is indeed the folly of an untrained mind. It has spoiled the lives of many.

But there always is the chance that the wish may be the best thing that ever happened to you.

Hermione Granger placed a flickering candle in her dormitory window, like she did every year she had chosen to go home for the holidays. Never before had the brunette stayed the holidays at Hogwarts, and the sixth-year very much wanted to experience the comfortable, quieter atmosphere of a less populated school. Then there were her more selfish reasons. She looked around her deserted room. All but she of her roommates had gone home for the holidays. The rich red and gold of their closed bed hangings seemed dimmer without the girls sleeping behind them.

Hermione turned away from the window and picked up the stack of papers on her desk and proceeded to flip through them almost reverently.. They were letters from a man she had never met. When Professor McGonagall had suggested having a Wizarding penpal in first year to answer any additional questions she may have had, she had jumped at the chance. The brunette never expected, however, to fall in love with her witty and kind correspondent. Hermione had felt too shy when they had started writing to use her real name, and he had agreed. When writing to each other, they used the names 'Rose' and 'Draconis' . Hermione had always wanted to be named Rose.

Both knew the other attended Hogwarts but not their identities. They had agreed to wish to be with the other the Christmas Eve of sixth year and both had stayed behind to fufill this hope. Hermione had never been more excited. Just thinking about meeting her Draconis caused a dreamy smile to appear on her face.

Slowly, she slipped off her Gryffindor robe and creaked open her bureau drawer, slipping it inside. Hermione unbuttoned the shirt and skirt of her school uniform. Those joined the robe in her dresser. With her bra and tie finally off, she pulled her satiny nightgown over her head. It was a tad deeper in the neckline than she would have liked, but it would have to do.

The brunette turned off the lights climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes and prepared for sleep.

I wish to meet my Draconis tonight. May we end up together, she thought.

Alone in his dormitory, her secret love made his wish. Neither noticed the faint golden light that glowed around them briefly. Both tried in vain to fall asleep.

Draco Malfoy felt an urge to get up from his bed and take a stroll on the snow-covered grounds, to explore and search for a certain Rose. His mind said no, that it was late and that he needed sleep, but his feet refused to listen, bringing him outside along the path to the frozen-over Black Lake. The bare trees looked empty and dead, like the hands of blackened skeletons. He looked over to the park bench beneath one such tree and was surprised to find a shivering girl wearing only a thin nightgown. Draco decided to approach her and offer her his cloak like a true gentleman. No woman should be dressed like she was in that frigid weather. He slowly walked over to her, wondering who she was. He could not see her face, but hoped that his wish indeed had come true and that she was his Rose.

"Who goes there?"he asked the shivering beauty, only to be shocked when Hermione Granger whirled around. His sleep-deprived brain did not direct his eyes immediately to her pale, creamy skin or even her intelligent chocolate eyes, but rather her chest. Draco nearly gasped at the low neckline of her attire, eagerly taking in the sight of the milky-white flesh revealed. Hermione blushed, embarrassed by his scrutiny. The blonde was past caring about anything except for the spectacle of her goddess-like breasts partially revealed to him.

The cloud that passed over the moon shook him out of his reverie. "Granger,"he sneered, "fancy meeting you out here." His words lacked their usual sting. Perhaps the late hour of the night sucked away his energy.

She returned his icy expression with a calm one. "I could say the same of you, "she said conversationally.

"I am waiting for someone tonight, but they appear not to have shown up, not that I expected them to, they don't really know who I am, "she continued, rubbing her arms to try warm herself, "what's one more night, though, after waiting for six years to meet my Draconis?"

Slowly, Draco's grey eyes widened in shock and realization. Nobody knew of his pen name but his love. Could Granger really be...

"Rose?" He whispered.

Hermione was speechless for once. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. She was having trouble accepting the fact he knew her other name. Only Draconius did. Did that mean...

"You?" She finally managed.

The blond nodded, as if unable to believe it himself.

"I always wondered who Draconis was and never expected him to be...well, you, "Hermione confessed, "I'm having trouble accepting that my worst enemy is my true love."

"You know, I never really hated you that much. It was more the fact you were a Gryffindor, "Draco said, weakly grinning.

"Oh, so it was jealousy, then? "She asked amusedly.

"Think what you like, Granger, "he laughed.

Hermione continued to shiver. Draco hastily offered her his cloak, which she gratefully accepted.

"You know, "she told him, "You're not so bad. I think we should try to make this work. You're not the Draconis I thought would be mine, but it's been too long to forget this. Our love goes back farther than our hatred, you know?"

Draco nodded. "I feel this physical need to be with you, Rose-er, Hermione, "he revealed, "It hurt not to know who you were, and, "he continued, "I do suppose it could have been worse. Think what it would have been if it turned out to be that troll, Parkinson!"

Hermione giggled. Draco wasn't the monster she had thought he was. But that didn't mean she would accept things so readily.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Breakfast next morning brought a bright white Christmas. Hermione eagerly ran to the foot of her bed and to the pile of parcels there in cheerful patterned wrapping. She spotted the one on the top with a tag simply addressed to 'Rose'. Carefully, she reached for it and gingerly untied the satin ribbon. It slipped as smoothly in her hands as a snake. Opening the box, Hermione saw the beautiful diamond necklace and squealed. Yes, an honest-to-God squeal. The brunette put on the jewelry reverently, staring in awe at the glittering gem hanging from her neck. She hoped that her gift for Draco would measure up. She had eventually decided just to give him her gift for Draconis. It shouldn't go to waste.

Draco Malfoy walked down the hall proudly in his silvery tie. It was a gift from Rose and he treasured it. Exchanging letters for six years did not come close to rivaling the excitement of finally being with her. He was hoping for a second gift from her. A Christmas kiss seemed like the logical option. The Slytherin allowed himself to forget that the object of his affections was a filthy Mudblood and focused on the fact that it was Christmas Day, a joyous and snowy time.

His mood had been somewhat dampened, along with his cloak, by a snowball from a mischievous Weasley by the time he finally met up with Hermione. "So we meet again, "he drawled, dusting off his outerwear before the glittering crystals of snow could seep through the expensive material. "I see you've been busy, "Hermione remarked coolly. Smiling slightly, she scooped up some snow in her gloved hands. Before Draco recognized what was happening, she had hurled at him. He winced at the impact. That girl sure could throw. Angered, he too hurled snow, but she dodged easily, a result of ludicrous DADA training in the Room of Requirement.


End file.
